Airport Reunion
by BeautifulDreamer.x
Summary: Sam leaves for three weeks in search of the perfect college. When she comes back, she finds more than just her best friend waiting for her at the airport.   Seddie.


**Airport Reunion.  
Disclaimer; **I Own nothing but the plot and the writing.  
-

Sam's eyes scanned throughout the large airport, searching. The blonde had been away for three weeks, travelling through America, searching for the perfect college for her art work. That's right, Sam Puckett was going to college. She was a serious artist now, and loved to draw, paint and even sometimes help Spencer with his sculptures. But now, Sam wanted to go after her dream, get into a great art college and make it to the top. After weeks of searching, Sam had finally found the perfect College, where she would be starting in the fall. A college in San Francisco which would be perfect for her studying. Sam pulled her suitcase as she wandered around, trying to find the person she was meeting. Suddenly, she spotted her. A short brunette was sat on a seat, her legs crossed over as she flicked through a magazine. She looked up and immediately locked her eyes on Sam. A wide smile spread across her face as she screamed, dropping the magazine and running up to her.

"Sam!" She enveloped her up into a hug, squeezing Sam tightly. The pair smiled.

"Hey Carls!"

"Oh my god, I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too!" The two pulled away and Carly's grin simply widened.

"So, did you find it?"

"I'm going to college!" Sam shouted and began bouncing up and down on her heels.

"I knew you could do it! So, where you going?"

"Sam Francisco." Carly's smile dropped.

"That far away?" She whispered and Sam nodded, partly sad that she would be leaving her best friend behind. Carly was going to Julliard. They'd both be so far away from each other, and away from home. The petite blonde sighed, her eyes going soft. "I'm hardly going to see you."

"I know." Carly pulled her into a hug again and she breathed out another sigh.

"I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'm going to miss you too, life isn't going to be the same without you."

"Don't I get a hug?" Sam suddenly heard behind her. She pulled herself from Carly and raised an eyebrow. Carly smiled and pointed behind her. Sam span around, expecting someone she knew, but she was immediately very confused. The guy was a lot taller than both herself and her best friend. He had messy brown hair and soft yet piercing brown eyes. She knew she'd seen those eyes somewhere before, but she couldn't put her finger on it. Her face drew a confused expression which made him chuckle. He had a slight bit of stubble and look around the same age as the two girls. He was carrying a Smoothie from the airport's 'Groovy Smoothie' in his hand, the neon cup standing out to her.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Sam took a step forward towards him.

"Sam!" She heard Carly snap behind her, so she span around again.

"What!" Sam heard the guy chuckle his deep throaty chuckle for a second time. She made a mental note to thump this guy later for laughing at her.

"I can't believe you don't recognize him!" Carly said, simply baffled. Sam looked at this guy again and suddenly her eyes widened, realisation dawning on her. She knew who this guy was, well.. At least she thought she did.

"F-Freddie?" Her bright blue orbs looks like they were about to pop out of her head. " Freddie? Is that you?" The smirk said it all. Standing in front of her, was the tech geek she knew and loved… but he wasn't actually a tech geek, he was totally different than when they were all fifteen. Now, they were nineteen, and he was a man! A very hot man! Sam shook her head.

"Hello Sam." That was when Sam remembered everything. He had left, just out of know where, took off for four years without a trace of him anywhere.

"Where the hell have you been!" Freddie's smirk dropped and he gave her a comforting glance.

"Let me explain Sammy…." Freddie and Sam had gotten very close during the year before Freddie disappeared, so close in fact, that instead of staying at Carly's.. Sam practically lived at Freddie's instead.

"Oh don't you 'Sammy' me! You left Freddie! You took off and do you not realize how worried we were! We thought you were dead!"

"Sam.." Suddenly Sam launched herself at him, throwing a punch that connected perfectly with his jaw. Carly's eyes widened, shooting forward to pull Sam off of Freddie.

"Sam! Sam! Calm down!" Carly shouted, trying to to let them cause a scene in the middle of a busy airport.

"Jeez! Still as violent as always!" Freddie frowned straightening up his outfit. Sam glared at him as she watched his touching his now very aching jaw.

"Don't you forget it." She spat, she was up in his face again.

"Sam, if you just let me explain…"

"Explain what! How you bailed, how you completely deserted us! I thought- I thought we had something Freddie." She practically whispered the last bit and Freddie's eyes widened.

"Oh my god."

"Yeah… I fell for you! Like the idiot I am, and of corse, just like everyone else…you left!"

"Sam I- I didn't know.."

"It's over and done with, it's the past. I don't expect anything from anyone anymore, it makes life so much easier. So thank you Freddie." With that, Sam turned and picked up her suitcase and walked off.

"Sam! Sam wait!" Freddie shouted after the blonde but she ignored him and continued walking.

"Sam! Please stop!" Carly tried, but Sam even ignored her.

Sam let the tears roll down her cheeks as she rushed through the airport, dodging past people who were rushing to catch their flights. She looked to her right and saw as a woman just a little older than she was rushing into the arms of her boyfriend or husband. It was clear she'd been away a little while, but the three suitcases that had been dropped by her feet. Sam sighed, feeling a pain in her chest that had been gone for around four years, suddenly returning. Sam suddenly heard her voice being called. She turned but instantly regretted. Freddie was running up to her at high speed. She turned to walk away but was stopped by his angry voice.

"Sam! Don't you DARE move a muscle!"

"How exactly are you going to stop me?" She shouted back to him with narrowed eyes. He rolled his eyes as he caught up to her.

"I Wouldn't, but it got you to stop didn't it." He smirked at her. Irritated, she slapped his cheek, making him rub it in shock. "Owe!"

"Keep away from me!" Before he could blink, she was walking off again, huffing as she bounced her suitcase along after her.

"No!" With that simple two letter word. He pulled her arm and span her around to face him. Their faces were inches away from each other and Sam could feel his hot breath on her flushed cheeks. "Let me explain."

"Start talking." Sam whispered menacingly, pulling her arm out of Freddie's grip.

"I was with my dad."

"Why the hell were you with him?"

"He came to see me, wanted to spend some father-son time together, and we left for a little while." He explained, but she shook her head.

"There's something else.. Something your not telling me…"

"Sam.."

"Tell me!" She shouted at him and he sighed.

"He- he's dying Sam. He has cancer. They'd told him he has five years max to live. " Sam's eyes immediately softened and she touched Freddie's arm in a comforting manor.

"Freddie, I'm-"

"Don't pity me, let me explain." Sam nodded and Freddie continued. "So, he came back to Seattle and we decided to just go… spend some time together."

"Why didn't you say goodbye?"

"The flight…. We had no time."

"I thought you were dead Freddie… we searched for you, the police searched for you! Your crazy-assed mother was going nuts!" Freddie chuckled at Sam's choice of words she used to describe his mom. It was true though, he didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to his mother.

"I phoned my mom a week later, she knew I was with him…" Confused to why his mother would keep his were abouts from his best friends, he continued. "I don't understand?"

"She didn't tell us where you were Freddie, she told us as soon as she heard something she'd say, she didn't talk to us for six weeks after that, and even when she did, she still didn't tell us she'd had a phone call."

"That doesn't make sense!"

"Wait, how long have you been back?"

"Two days… me and dad are staying in a motel down the street from Bushwell. I ran into Carly and she told me she was on her way to the airport to pick you up and I couldn't resist seeing my Sammy again." He grinned cheekily earning a thump to the chest.

"Okay.. Number one; don't call me Sammy, you lost all right to that nickname when you left… number two; why are you back in town?"

"My dad only has a few weeks left to live according to an LA specialist, so he wanted to spend his last few weeks at home."

"Freddie, I'm sorry. I was such a bitch to you and I didn't even know the whole story."

"It's fine, I know I would have been pissed too, If I were you." He responded to her, making her shed a tiny smile, one side of her lip curling upwards. "It was a really dumb idea to leave without saying goodbye."

"Yeah, it was!"

"I missed you Sam… four years was far to long without your constant torture." Sam smirked at this.

"I missed you too." The pair hugged, savouring the moment. Then, Sam thought of something. "Hey? Where's Carly?"

"She was flirting it up with the trainee security guard when I last saw her. We were both looking for you but she found someone else I guess." Freddie smirked slightly and Sam let out a small laugh.

"Typical Carly!"

"Yeah." Freddie's smirk turned into a smile. "You wanna go get some lunch?" Sam looked at her watch realizing it had passed twelve and she'd had no food for around three hours. She nodded her head vigorously making Freddie chuckle. Sam picked up her suitcase and shoved it at Freddie who rolled his eyes. "Why do I have to carry all of your shit!" Freddie groaned. Sam simply smirked at him.

"Because I'm not you nub! Now make yourself useful!" Freddie rolled his eyes once more, but she could tell by tone in his next sentence, he truly meant it.

"Boy I've missed you…" Sam turned to him, a cheeky grin upon her face.

"I Know." She simply winked before walking off in search of 'BF Wangs' leaving Freddie to trail behind her, pulling her suitcase with him. There was only one thing one his mind as he watched her up ahead, her eyes scanning the airport hungrily.

_'Why do I love her again?' _

_**-**_

Howdy! Jambo! Bonjour! Hola! Hi! Sorry... Random! LOL  
How do you like this? Not crazy about this but thought i'd post anyway.  
Oh! And remember, this is all unbeta'd just like ALL Of my iCarly stories. My Vampire Diaries stories are being beta'd but not my iCarly.. so if anyone would like to beta my iCarly stories for me, drop me a private message yeah?  
So, yeah... hope you like this.  
Decided against writing a seddie kiss in here, thought it would seem to forced and/or sappy... not exactly great for the storyline.  
Anyway, review please!  
Thanks for reading!  
**-Dreamer **


End file.
